Biometrics authentication refers to methods for identifying a person using an identification target of the living body of the person. Blood vessels of a finger are one identification target of a living body.
For example, an authentication device that generates a three-dimensional image by combining images of different sides of a fingertip and that uses this as an identification target has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-175529
In the authentication device, because a three-dimensional image having an amount of information that is significantly larger than the amount of information which a two-dimensional image has is used as an identification target, there is an advantage that accuracy of identification of a specified person (a person), i.e., authentication accuracy, is improved.
On the other hand, in the authentication device, there are problems that the amount of occupied memory for storing a three-dimensional image as a registration target increases, and that the load in a verification process increases. Solving these problem is particularly important in a case an authentication method is applied to mobile terminal apparatuses such as PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) or mobile phones.